


The End

by TheMajesticTree



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTree/pseuds/TheMajesticTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone who shouldn't be able to, manages to RESET?<br/>He knew he was one out of a million different Sanses, with no new traits or abilities. Until a glitch occurs in his timeline, making the Genocide effects last. Only he remained. In a fit of rage, he manages to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be shit ^^" To be honest my dream is to make my own AU, so I guess this is my attempt at doing that. It's name is 'BrokenTale'.

He sat there, in his house. Only static played on the TV, and there was no-one else to talk to. But, let's go back a bit, and explore why this was happening.  
At first, it was a regular run. Dust lined the empty town, and a certain human was fighting a funny skelepun. Somehow, during the fight, everything had froze. Before he was back in the Snowdin house. How did that happen? What was it? A reset? A glitch? He shrugged it off.  
He went downstairs, expecting to see his younger brother Papyrus trying to make spaghetti pancakes or something like that. But the kitchen was empty. Okay, he might have gone out for training early! He pulled out his phone, flipping to the contacts. There were no names. He was panicking at this point, rushing out the house. The street was empty. No bears at the present tree, no rocks playing Humans and Monsters, nothing. He shortcutted down to the Ruins Door, and knocked. "Knock knock.."  
He waited. No response. He knocked again.  
"You're meant to say, 'Who's there?'"  
Nothing. He was in denial. Obviously she was busy with other things, right? Right! He shortcutted to Waterfall. Okay, now he was dizzy. He had to cut back on that. Still, nobody was there. Empty. No dust, no anything.  
He must have spent hours, shortcutting from place to place, hoping to find some sort of life. He eventually found the human, LV 1, no EXP. They looked..different. Innocent, even. He glared at them. "What did you do?" The human didn't respond. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The human laughed, but still didn't respond. The human looked more transparent. He fired a bone at them, and it just flew straight through, and into the door. He blinked, and the 'human' was gone.  
Days later, we come back to where we started. Sans sitting on the couch, watching the static. He was on the edge of the deep end, even twitching on odd occasions. Before he snapped. He didn't know what did it. Maybe it was the ticking of the clock, sticking out like and audible sore thumb. Maybe it was the black, grey and white pixels, just dancing on the screen, but he just yelled into nothing. And then he woke up in his bed, the yells of his brother and Undyne downstairs. Something stung in his ribs. He took off his sweater to check, and it was a small 2D rectangle, made of static.  
This couldn't be good.


	2. A big mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans decides to interact with this Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy! I think I may have rushed it, so please leave your opinion in the comments!

He took off his sweater to check, and it was a small 2D rectangle, made of static.  
This couldn't be good.  
\---------------------------------------  
He sighed. That'd be the last thing on his plate. He decided to go and see, what he thought was, his still dead brother. He got downstairs, and entered the kitchen. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Heya, bro." Undyne seemed to be mashing something with a spear. Papyrus paused, then eventually turned around.  
"HELLO, BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU?"  
"I'm fine. Why are you cookin here, and not at Undyne's?"  
"YOU REMEMBER, DON'T YOU?"  
"Nnnnno."  
Papyrus sighed. "MAYBE THE LAZINESS GOT TO YOUR HEAD. THE FLOOD, SANSY! IT WIPED OUT HALF OF WATERFALL!"  
"Oh, ye-- Wait. Did you call me..'Sansy'?"  
"I'VE ALWAYS CALLED YOU SANSY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?"  
"Oh, uh, sorry bro." He walked over, to see what they were making.   
"OH! DO YOU LIKE TO LOOK OF MY RECIPE? IT IS A MIX OF SPAGHETTI AND MTT-BRAND-ALWAYS-CONVENIENT-HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOUR-SUBSTITUTE!"  
It looked like...he couldn't descibe what it looked like. A mix of a hairless dog and spaghetti noodles? "I KNOW YOU ARE IN AWE, AND WISH TO TRY IT, BUT MAYBE A HUG WILL DO INSTEAD?"   
Papyrus picked up the brother, hugging him tightly. Unknowingly, the glitch was infectious. It infected Papyrus, and was a faster action. Papyrus dropped his brother, now trembling and covered in glitches. "SA-SA-SANS, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"   
"Bro..?"   
"PAPYRUS!" Undyne hadn't said anything, but now she had.  
The glitch took up his entire face, including his still-smiling mouth, and tear-filled eye-sockets. This was indescribably painful, but imagine having every bone in your body ripped out, then crushed to dust and then forced the dust back into your body.  
All the glitches had left Papyrus' head, but so had..his head. It was just the neck. Parts of him were everywhere, as his arms dusted.   
"PAPYRUS!" Undyne and Sans yelled at the same time, before Papyrus vanished.   
"What did you do?!" Undyne glared down at Sans, not daring to touch him.  
"I-I don't know!!!"  
"YOU DID SOMETHING, SO BRING HIM BACK!"  
She picked up Sans by the hood, but that was enough to infect. She was glitching in and out of Undying mode, black rectangles covering her back and face. After a while, she vanished too.  
He sat there, hugging his knees, before Cha-isk appeared in front of him. It was Frisk and Chara, if they were both cut in half and stuck together.   
"Hello, Sansy Pansy." THAT'S where he knew the name from. "Good job you did today. How you planning on fixing it?"   
He paused, everything Cha-isk was saying passing through him. He decided what he was gonna do. He would R E S E T. So he did. 

He RESETted alot, not really feeling the impact of the glitch. All the universes/timelines had something different about them, maybe a new character, or someone had a new personality. But he never found HIS OWN universe. He would keep travelling till he found it. 

Okay, time for a pitstop in this universe. He checked the glitch's level. Around half of his chest. Great. He had a look around, seeing this world's Papyrus. He was NOT expecting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! A new Papyrus, a new universe! But which universe? Vote here! http://www.strawpoll.me/10837001


	3. A new universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans enters a new universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet :,)

This Papyrus was.. taller. Well, maybe it was just his armour. He was wearing a black chestplate, with spikes on the shoulders. He was looking at the back of his 'brother', who seemed to be yelling angrily at someone. He moved to te side, getting a glance of this other person. It looked like him, except in a black hoodie, and he was noticeably.. sweatier. He had a gold tooth as well, and he wore trainers instead of slippers. This other Sans must have caught sight of him, as he suddely stopped replying to his brother. Our Sans ducked into a bush, as the Papyrus got madder at his brother. 

-UF Sans POV-   
He swore he saw himself just then. Blue hoodie, pink slippers? Who was this guy?! His bother glared down at him, harsher than ever. He chuckled nervously, as Papyrus turned around, showing no Sans to be seen. "WHAT WERE YOU LOOKING AT, AND WHY WAS IT MORE IMPORTANT THAN LISTENING TO MY ORDERS?" His brother growled down at him, but he was still as loud as usual.   
"n-nothin', boss." He frantically looked around, trying to spot the Sans that had seemingly vanished.   
"WELL, YOU WERE OBVIOUSLY LOOKING AT SOMETHING, SANS. I DON'T LIKE LIARS." His brother shot him a menacing look, as if to say, 'You're fucked either way'.   
"j-just.. somethin' got in my eyesocket." He lied quickly, trying to avoid conflict with his brother. He would never dust him, but he would hurt him pretty bad.   
"WELL, YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT." Papyrus rubbed his temple, sighing, before carrying on his orders for that day's watch. 

-Our Sans-  
He sighed in relief. That was too close. He crawled out of the bush, before heading through the trees, to Snowdin Town. The fresh snow crunched beneath his feet, and it was a nice sound to him. As he got closer to the town, it seemed quiet. He could only hear some arguing from what he assumed was Grillby's, and the faint grumbles of monsters that were wondering the town. It gave off some bad vibes, to say the least. He decided there were 2 things for him to do. Go into the town, or go to Waterfall.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some concept art here! http://crazy-cat-queen.tumblr.com/image/147944712405


End file.
